Angel
by Stormysky21
Summary: Light gets his memories back and L looks after him since no one else in society does.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=L wants Light safe. Light just wants to die for what he has they fix all of this?

Chapter 1

L P.O.V

I sighed, looking at the computer screens. This was so boring sometimes. I glanced over at Light. He had fallen asleep, tired from the hard day of working constantly. A line of crimson scars lined his arm caught my eye.

I had found out that he cuts a week ago. I was curious on why the next day. Light shifted around in his sleep. I smiled. Whatever the reason, I was beginning to get curious on weather or not if it was his memories coming back. What could make him so upset about that?

I sighed. That chair could not be comfortable. He would be better in bed. I got up and lifted his small body easily.

Someone hasn't been eating. I'll talk to him in the mourning about it. I carried him to the bed as the chain linking us together clinked silently. He opened his eyes tiredly. " L, where are you taking me?" he murmured.

" To the bed, Light-kun. That chair couldn't be too cozy now, could it?" I told him. He smiled at me. " I guss not." he said. I laid him on the bed. " Get some sleep" I told him.

Light P.O.V

I then knowticed that my cuts were in complete view for L to see. " We'll talk in the mourning. Don't worry about it now." he told me. How long did he know?

" Just get some sleep" he assured. Sleep…….he just wanted me to rest. I could do that. I fealt myself drift off and slowly fall back to sleep.

Light P.O.V

I woke up at eight and got up to get something……mabe some fruit. I went into the kitchen to find L cooking. " Good mourning, Light-kun" he said. " Good mourning" I said.

L looked me over. " How have you been doing lately?" he asked. Would he hate me if I told him? I avoided his eyes when I answered." I got my memories back, but I think that I was a horrible person" I told L.

I fealt warm arms gently wrap themselves around me. " I was afraid of this happening." he told me. " how bad was it?"

" Horrible! I used something from the shinigami realm to kill people!" I could feel my tears falling. " Do you know where it is now?" he asked. " No" I answered. I fealt him lay his chin on my head.

" Light-kun, you think that you were Kira, don't you?" he said. I nodded my head. " I'm not arresting someone like you, Light-kun. You don't even remember yourself " he told me.

I laid my head on his shoulder, sobbing as he gently rubbed my back. " But I will look after you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

L P.O.V

We went to work, ready to work on the Kira case. No one knew that I had deleted all of Light's files of him being a suspect. No one but us knew about Light's so called memories.

I looked over at Light. We could do this. We could put up this act in front of work while taking care of Light behind their backs. I was not letting any one kill him off.

I sat down in front of the computer and began typing. Light looked through data on files as the rest of the team began to show up. Now, the act began. The play of our job.

Light barely knowticed anyone throughout the day. Most likely because his father resents him for ending up as a suspect of murder and a lot of people on campus hate him for his looks and charm.

We continued working late into the night. I wanted to get the case as far from Light as possible so that he didn't get killed. His cutting was hectic enough!

" We should turn in soon" Light told me. I smiled at him. " We should. It's getting late." I sighed. " L, I will pick up lunch since you seem to work so hard. Do you want to go to that diner" he asked me.

A small diner sounded good. I was hungry and mabe…………..I could get Light to eat.

L P.O.V

When we entered the diner, Light led me to a small booth in the back where I could sit like I liked to. He had to be the only person who knew me so well. " The menu is right there" Light told me, pointing to the small booklet.

I picked it up and looked at him. " What are you ordering?" I asked. " Coffee" he told me. I tilted my head sideways. " You have to eat something. Just coffee." I said.

" I'm not that hungry" Light told me. I chuckled. " Of course. Then I will order for you." I told him. When the waitress came, I ordered a cake, two coffees, and our meals.

" L……..why?" Light asked me. I laughed again. " So that you don't starve, silly" I said.

Light P.O.V

Why was he doing this………for me……….for a killer? I fealt tears fall from my eyes rapidly. I couldn't take it. I had to let them all out.

" Light-kun, are you alright?" he asked. Then I flung myself onto him, crying. The one support that I had………..my best friend, Ryuzaki. " I love you" I sobbed. Warm hands caressed me as I cried. " I love you too. That's why I can't let you do anything foolish" he told me.

I hung onto him, crying. The waitress came over with our food. " We'll have it to go." L told her.

L P.O.V

I packed our food and picked up Light. He was in so much hysterics that I didn't want to see him walking. " Shhh…….I'll carry you home. Ok!" I told him. He nodded in between his tears.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**L P.O.V**

**I do not know how I got us back home or how I set Light down and convinced him to eat a little bit of the food that he had, but I did. Now he was curled up in a ball. **

" **Light-kun, we need to go to bed" I told him. It was hard for him to sleep with those nightmares that were giving him his memories, but it was also unhealthy to avoid sleep. **

" **I don't want another nightmare" Light sobbed. I pulled him into my arms. " Will holding on to me help?" I asked. He looked at me. " Yes" he almost whispered.**

**We headed to bed, ready for some rest. Light hung on to me as we laid there. I laid there, deep in thought. Those had to be really bad dreams for him. It was a wounder that he kept himself alive. **

**Light P.O.V**

**I woke up and got dressed. L was probably curious on what I was doing now. The scent of blood reached my nose. My cuts…….did they……open up?**

**I pulled up my shirt. They did open up. Shit! I ran into the bathroom. This is bad. This is really bad. If they are bleeding bad enough……….I could…….I fealt my head begin to spin. **

**Oh great. What if L finds me like this? " Light-kun? Shit! His voice rang out in the hallway. I spun around and fealt another wave of dizziness hit me.**

" **Call the hospital! The cuts opened up!" I yelled at him before blacking out.**

**L P.O,V**

**I ran into the bathroom and saw him laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. " The cuts opened up" he had said. He had asked me to call the hospital. **

**I dialed the their number and quickly told them what had happened. In about five minutes, a medical team showed up and patched Light up in the bathroom. **

**I wrote them papers so that Light wouldn't have to be in the hospital. He would end up feeling a lot worse in one of those places. **

**I smiled. A part of me was happy……that he had willingly asked for help today.**

**Now I just had to wait for him to wake up. **

**Notes=I have never been great with doctors or describing them. That is why this chapter is the way it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Light P.O.V

I sat in the back row, listening to the teacher go on about something. L sat in front of me, most likely writing down notes. Class was so long and boreing.

I looked over at the clock, checking when the bell would ring. Not yet. It fealt like an eternity. " Are you Light Yagami?" a strange person with a black hood asked.

I nodded my head. " This is yours. You dropped it." he said, offering me a black note book. I recognized it as my Death Note. " I don't want it." I said.

He gave me a dark smirk. " You have no choice. It is your fate to die with it." he laughed. I shook my head. " Light, is that student bothering you?" the teacher asked me, indicating the stranger.

" Yes" I said. " Can I leave?" The teacher nodded his head. L followed me silently. " What's wrong?" he asked.

" I don't want him near me. Not if he is trying to give me my Death Note!" I almost yelled.

L P.O.V

Light had told me about the Death Note during one of his break downs. I turned to look back at the man and scowled. " Don't worry. You won't have to deal with him." I said.

I called work and described the man to everyone. " Light-kun, he is about to be arrested." I told him. I was pretty sure that this guy was a Kira if he was trying to get Light to have his Death Note back.

" I don't want it back. I just want to die!" he sobbed. I gently kissed his forehead. " Light-kun, I don't want you dead. I love seeing you every day" I told him.

He snuggled against my cheast, sobbing. " Can we just leave?" he asked. I smiled gently at him. " Sure we can" I told him.

L P.O.V

We got home in a few minutes. Light was still in a depressed mood after seeing that weird guy. Hopfully, he will be arrested.

I had Light lay down on the bed. " Don't worry." I told him. " But what if he somehow manages to get the Death Note here?" Light asked. " We toss it" I answered." That's what people do when something is dangerous. They ignore it."

This made Light laugh. Despite all the tears running down his cheeks, he laughed.

" It is so great to see you laughing, Light-kun. Now why don't you get some rest and not think about today" I suggested. " You may be right" he said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**L P.O.V**

**I went to visit with Mogi and Musuda to ask if that guy that bothered Light was arrested. Mogi gave me a small apologetic smile. " Sorry, Ryuzaki. He escaped." he told me. **

**Of course he did. Most likely found out that Light and I were a couple and fled. How could I be so stupid!**

" **Ok. I am going back to Light-kun. You all are free to go." I sighed. I left, heading home to where Light was. **

**Light P.O.V**

**I was watching t.v when there was a knock on the door. I looked in the door hole to see the stranger standing there. What was he doing here? Didn't he get arrested? Unless…….he escaped!**

" **Let me in! It would be for the best." he told me. I backed away from the door. Escape! There had to be an escape……..somewhere.**

**I ran down the hallway. If only L was here. I looked over at the balcony. I could climb off of it and try getting away that way.**

**I went onto the balcony and began my slow climb down the building. I could hear him behind me. Then I heard someone beating him up. I looked up and saw L beating him up. **

" **Light-kun! Get inside!" he yelled. I got back on to the balcony and looked at the guy, seeing that L had tied him up. " Just came to give a killer his weapon back" he chuckled. **

**L kicked him in the ribs. " You give him that thing and I will make sure to chuck it!" he growled. I fealt a warm surge of love for L at that moment. **

" **Thank you" I said. L gave me a soft smile. We waited for the cops to show up and take the stranger. **

**When all was quite in the house, L turned to look at me. " Would you be ok with getting married?" he asked. A huge blush spread across my face. Marry…….L! I never thought that he would ask.**

" **Sure" I told him. " I would love to marry you." **


End file.
